The object of the present invention is to improve on that type of bubble blowing device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,938. More particularly, the present invention seeks to simplify the construction of the bubble blowing device or toy and reduce its cost of manufacturing while increasing its utility and versatility of use.
More particularly, the bubble blowing device in accordance with the present invention, in a preferred form, is constructed from a single length of plastic-coated wire which is formed to provide two types of bubble blowing heads or loops united through a common connector rod which is tangent to the loops, the latter being positioned in perpendicular planes at opposite ends of the connector rod. One bubble blowing head embodies a small ring element disposed concentrically inside of a larger ring element and produces a smaller bubble disposed freely inside of a larger bubble. The other bubble blowing head of the device embodies a single circular loop bisected by a diametrically extending rod element. This head has the capability of forming two joined bubble segments having a divider wall and roughly resembling a figure-8. The bubble blowing device can also be embodied in a molded structure.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.